The present invention relates generally to a novel plumbing fitting component system adapted to both single handle and dual handle faucets and certain novel plumbing fixture components, and more particularly, to single handle and dual handle faucet fitting constructions with interchangeable components and improved adaptability. The faucets can be installed easily, and maintained generally from above the faucet deck, permit various component parts to be used with either single handle or dual handle faucets, may include an escutcheon in the single handle model that also functions as a cartridge cover, may include an adjustable putty plate, and may include a low-cost valve in the dual handle model which allows for selective on-off control.
Conventional faucet installations are generally time-consuming and difficult to install and maintain because many of the fastening members must be attached and turned from below a sink deck, at times requiring the plumbing contractor installing the fixture to work in extremely cramped quarters. After installation, the same difficult process must be followed to remove and replace the faucet. In the faucet fixture construction of the present invention and the method of installing that fixture, the fixture is inserted into openings in a sink deck and substantially installed from above except for nut-tightening from below the deck. Furthermore, the construction allows for easy maintenance of most serviceable parts from above the sink deck, thus avoiding these difficulties.
Conventional faucet fixtures can be constructed to use separate hot and cold water valves in a dual handle form or can be constructed to use a valve cartridge controller mixing both hot and cold water in a single handle form. Generally these two constructions require entirely separate component parts and little overlap is possible, thus requiring a large cost in manufacturing. In the component system of the present invention, at least the putty plate with breast plate, the waterway spout and aerator and the mounting nuts can each be used with the different escutcheons, metering valves, and waterway paths associated with either a single handle or a dual handle faucet fixture, thus minimizing the costs of manufacturing and the difficulty in assembling the various fixtures.
Conventional single handle faucet fixtures generally include a separate cartridge cover or retaining screw to keep the valve cartridge in place. This can add to the cost of manufacturing as well as create an undesired aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, since a cartridge cover or mounting screw is easily accessible, it allows unwanted tampering with the faucet. In the component system of the present invention, an escutcheon is provided for the single handle model that also functions as a cartridge cover without requiring any separate cover component, and yet conceals the access point to the valve cartridge from casual inspection while still providing easy maintenance.
Conventional faucet fixtures generally include a putty plate forming a seal between the sink deck and the escutcheon base. However, due to manufacturing tolerances and slight differences in the heights of various components, sometimes a gap may remain between the escutcheon and the putty plate, or between the putty plate and the sink deck. Typically, when installing a faucet, therefore, bolts are attached directly to the escutcheon from underneath the sink deck to attach it firmly to the putty plate and sink deck. In addition to requiring an additional difficult installation step and requiring difficult maintenance, the mounting bolts put an undesirable stress on the escutcheon. In the putty plate of the present invention, the periphery of the putty plate includes a flange with a resilient bowed portion and a ridge for mating with the escutcheon base despite differences in the height of the escutcheon over the sink deck, thus providing an effective seal using a simple installation procedure and eliminating any undesirable stress on the escutcheon.
Conventional dual handle faucet fixtures generally require two valves, one each for controlling the hot and cold water. In many cases, it is desired to turn the two valves in opposite directions when opening the flow of water. In other cases, the faucets are turned in the same direction which may be clockwise or counterclockwise, as desired This change in rotating control direction usually requires a complicated and expensive manufacturing and installation process because valves are typically designed to be turned on in one direction only. In the valve of the present invention, the handle may selectively be turned in either clockwise or counterclockwise directions to open the valve by merely attaching the handle in one of two predefined positions during installation. Furthermore, the valve is inexpensive to manufacture and easier to install than typical valves, and may, for example, have a valve housing formed entirely of plastic. Moreover, the present invention allows the same handle construction and valve construction, and a single waterway to allow operation in opposite directions on the hot and cold water sides. This construction also allows ready changeover between faucet handles and faucet levers.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a fixture system having components which can be used in both single handle faucets and dual handle faucets, and having improved components which allow for interchangeability and other advantages.